


Chaotic Family Times

by SweetCookie500



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Brian is best dad, Brian is from the future and Brock is from the past, Brock is the ultimate mother, Evan is youngest, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, I'm not bothered to write all their names in the tag, M/M, banana buss squad au, chaotic family au, family au, marcel and Evan are twins, marcel is oldest, mentions of mpreg, oneshots, spans across different ages, the whole squad will be there, vanossgaming au, various AUs will be here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCookie500/pseuds/SweetCookie500
Summary: A collection of stories that centre around a chaotic family consisting of a dad from the future, a fashion-disaster of a mother, and their twin boys. They will be in no particular order.Inspired by demonishdraws on Tumblr, go and check them out!AUs of different types (include my Time Skip AU) will be featured here, so be prepared for various family-themed AU stories :)This does have mentions of mpeg, so if you don't like those mentions then you are free to imagine that Evan and Marcel were adopted. Otherwise I hope you enjoy! :)





	Chaotic Family Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME SKIP AU:  
A one-shot that has Brock reflecting on his what has led him from being a married man wishing for a child, to laying in a hospital bed three days after delivering twin boys via a c-section 3 days prior.

If there was one word to describe Brock, he was tired. So god damn tired. Drowsy and sluggish, the man from the 70s was certainly not used to futuristic medicine, but one would argue that not one person would be ready to give birth to a child, let alone twins in the span of 36 hours. The contractions, the pushing, the exertion of energy. All of it was quite a lot for the American hippie to handle. But, as one would expect, he pulled through, and with Brian by his side, twin boys were brought into the world.

Despite never seeing them up until the very moment they were born, both Brian and Brock knew that they would be very interesting individuals growing up. The desire for children had led the couple to seek out methods of bearing their own children. Evidently, adoption came up as an option, as too did surrogacy or attempt IVF after a doctor in Brian's time brought it up with the pair. With the advancements of technology, and with Brock's long-time friend Lillian willing to donate her ovums to the couple, they opted for IVF. Brock thought back to that conversation they had before the process had officially begun.

* * *

"_So remind me again how this will work?"_

_"Certainly Brian. With the ovums donated to us, alongside the sperm that you and your partner will provide to us, we'll be able to go through the process of IVF, as well as modification of DNA. This is a harmless process which means that we will work out all the genetic traits of the donor from the offspring should medical conception occur. However, this process of removing genetic traits is not 100% accurate, and there will be up to, but no more, than 10% of the donor's genetic traits residing in the offspring. Rest assured, the majority of their genetic traits would consist of the both of you."_

_"But, doesn't the kid need X and Y chromosomes to, well, exist?"_

_"This process, I can assure you Brock, will only remove as much of the donor's genetic traces within the offspring as possible. The X chromosomes that are required to create a human being will remain, and we will ensure that the fetus will have the correct amount of X and Y chromosomes. As complex as that is, it will not harm the organism, nor will it be difficult to undergo, what with the advancements of medicine that we've made over hundreds and thousands of years. If conception is successful, then we will continue forward with an ectopic implantation of the now-developing fetus within you, and I can assure you this process isn't as life-threatening as it had been hundreds of years ago. So gentlemen, are we ready to begin?"_

_With a nod, the Barrus-Hanby couple, alongside their doctor, began the process of creating a child through the wonders of medicine that Brock still couldn't believe exist._

* * *

Brock's thoughts lingered from there to the days of waiting to hear if medical conception occurred, and how excited they were when they received the news that it was a success. Implantation of the now developing child was a process Brock doesn't remember much of, mainly because he was induced at the time of the procedure. The anxious days of waiting to see if it'll stay in its place was excruciating, but a pregnancy test and a trip to the doctor led to two men in their twenties sobbing like idiots out of pure joy and excitement at the idea that they'll be parents.

The 8 months of pregnancy was not as Brock expected, and he was expecting the worse. The process in itself was difficult, what with the hormonal mood swings, the constant need to piss, the never-ending cravings and shifting appetite, the eventual struggle to pick things up from any place lower than his waist, the sore limbs, the lack of sleep and the overall feeling of doing nothing. Throughout the process, Brian was just as dotting as he was, and did his best to try and make him as comfortable as possible. At the same time, the half-robotic Irish man he calls a husband was on edge majority of the time.

That being said, it wasn't as if it was all rainy days and clouds of gloom. The kicks, the discovery of bearing twins, the large amounts of attention that Brian gave to his husband's growing abdomen, to heck even the surprise baby shower that their friends were able to host just 2 weeks prior made the process worthwhile. Even the small moments of just coming to terms with becoming a parent was enough to get them both giddy and excited to raise them.

Then of course, the day finally came when the hard part would begin: giving birth. Oh boy were they over-prepared yet so under-prepared for the experience. Despite the obvious of a cesarian birth, Brock was not ready to face the hours of contractions and pain and hormonal imbalance that he and Brian spent weeks preparing for. It all started during the day when Brock was hanging around Ryan, who was visiting the future at the time with Luke, when he felt a twinge of pain in his abdomen. Because they were spread apart, the duo shrugged it off as nothing more than either of the twins moving about. What caught their concern was when Ryan notices Brock's jeans becoming increasingly soaked as he had another contraction. What ensued after that was a rush out to the car, a trip to the hospital with increasing contractions, and with Brock making a phone call to Brian and Luke (whom at the time were working in the lab with Craig and Lui) to make it to the hospital. As Brian quoted, he almost crashed on 5 separate instances trying to make it as fast as possible.

After 36 excruciating hours of contractions and overall unpleasantness of labour, Marcel and Evan Barrus-Hanby were brought into the world via a C-section. To hear the screams and cries coming from the twins, and to hold them for the first time, it was as if Brock himself became a new man, being unable to stop smiling and crying from both the pain and from being the happiest man on the planet. It was the same with Brian, as he pampered both newborns and Brock with lots and **lots** of hugs, kisses and praises of love in both English and Irish.

The boys in question were not identical to one another, and as expected they had some genetic traits belonging to Lillian. Marcel had Lillian's dark skin and brown eyes, whereas Evan had her jet-black hair and brown eyes. Otherwise they were a mix of Brock's and Brian's traits. For Marcel, it was Brock's brown hair and facial features that were most prominent. For Evan, it was Brian's skin colour and facial features that were most prominent.

Brock's thoughts were brought back to reality, 3 days after the c-section delivery still in the hospital, with the sounds of his husband making the most ridiculous sounds and noises at Evan, who was already smiling. Within Brock's arms was Marcel, sleeping soundly with a blanket over his shoulders and inadvertently holding his mother close to him. Pulling up the blanket so that Marcel's tiny form was covered more, Brock planted a kiss onto his forehead and began humming a song to help Marcel sleep more. Since the delivery, any form of a sleeping schedule was thrown out the window. At most the newborns would get around 5 hours of sleep at very different intervals of the day.

Speaking of sleep, Brock himself felt drowsy and out of it, still recovering from the c-section and overall experience. His eyelids grew heavier, but his eyes were locked onto Brian's moving form as the Irish, with Evan in his arms, carefully shifted Brock's form so that there was enough comfortable room for the both of them to lay together. Kissing his lover's forehead and placing a gentle and soothing hand on the first born's back briefly, Brian wrapped an arm over Brock's form, and with the biggest grin on his face, watched his three most favourite human beings drift off into peaceful slumber. Eventually he drifted off to sleep as well.

Let's just say that Brian found a picture of the sleeping family taken by David resting on the bedside table hours later. That same picture remained in Brian's wallet for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1418 words)
> 
> CHARACTER CONTEXT:  
\- Brian is a man from the future (the year 2971) that traveled 1000 years into the past after Tyler (Wildcat) pushed him into a time portal that Craig and Lui were experimenting on, evidently expecting for it to not actually work at all
> 
> \- Brock is a hippie from the 1970s who works as a fashion designer. Thanks to a time watch developed by Craig and Lui, he and Brian are able to hop back and forth between the two different time periods
> 
> \- Ryan and Luke are from the 1970s
> 
> \- Lillian is a random fan-made character I made, and she has 5 kids of her own already. She serves as a reason as to why Brock is such a motherly figure in life
> 
> \- Marcel's personality will take more after Brock, whilst Evan's personality will take more after Brian. I am aware that in reality they by no means look or act like each other, nor are they related by blood, but for the sake of an alternate universe that'll be the case (so ssssssshhhh)
> 
> \- Marcel would take more interest from the future, whilst Evan would take more interest from the past
> 
> Not gonna lie, this may be one of the weaker chapters in this, but eh regardless I hope you enjoy this! I might do the whole 'giving birth' thing properly in a separate book, or in a future chapter. It really is dependant on what comes first hehe.
> 
> At any rate, hope you guys enjoyed :)
> 
> Time Skip AU belongs to me  
And so does Lillian


End file.
